


Lucifer Learns a Valuable Lesson

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND SAM IS HAPPY, AU Fic, And Lucifer is kind of nice, Between Consenting Adults, Bondage, F/M, In the Sense that Gabriel Doesn't Die, Luci doesn't want to be tied up, Luci needs to learn to share, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, all sex is consensual, dub con ish, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely castiels-baby-in-a-trenchcoat!! Somehow this fic was born between our ongoing RP. </p><p>Lucifer doesn't want to share Moon, his soulmate, with Balthazar, despite knowing their history. Alexis, Sam's soulmate and the resident psychic, decides to show Lucifer how much fun that sharing can be. </p><p>A/N: ALL SEX IS CONSENSUAL. LUCIFER DOESN'T WANT TO BE TIED UP, BUT HE IS ANYWAYS, HENCE THE DUBCON TAG. ALL THE SEX IN THIS FIC IS BETWEEN ABLE TO CONSENT ADULTS/ANGELS. </p><p>Do not own, cannot profit, this fic is my property. Please do not recopy without my permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Learns a Valuable Lesson

“Alexis, I _really_ don’t understand why this is necessary,” Lucifer complained as the sole female made sure that his bonds were nice and snug, underneath an angel’s trap.

“Well, Moon and I talked, and we agreed that you need to see the value of sharing. Sam and Gabe will know you’re in here, but you’re here as an observer,” the psychic said simply, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Lucifer focused on admiring the black shorts and black tank top that adorned and slimmed the young human. Her dark blonde hair barely graced her collarbones, soft pink streaks at the forefront. The tribal necklace that was one of her few reminders of a past gone down in blood laid easily on her neck.

“So, basically, I’m a voyeur, against my will.”

“Yes.” She looked pleased. “And think of it as an education.” She winked. “Balthazar is a very attractive angel, as is Moon. I’d consider it an honor if I was sharing their bed.”

“Have you?” Lucifer asked curiously.

Alexis cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. “Hmm. . . Sam and I have had a couple romps with Balty, and I know I have had at least one romp with Balty and Moon.” Luci’s eyes widened and she rolled her eyes. “You were being a whiney little brat, Sam was out of commission and I was horny.”

“You’re ALWAYS horny!”

She shrugged. “Now you see why Gabriel and I almost always have sex when we’re together. He’s just as horny as I am. And believe me, Sam’s not always calm and collected either. The other night, I was doing dishes and the next thing I know, I’m on my back on the kitchen table, getting reamed.” Her eyes took on a dreamy look. “Though I suppose I should know by now I’ll get that response if I wear one of his shirts.”

Lucifer stared at her. “How often do you have sex?!”

“Hmm. . . I would say maybe three times a day, if there’s not a hunt going on.” Alexis grinned. “If there’s a hunt going on. . . we shoot for every other night.”

The Devil shook his head and tested his bonds.

“You can thank my priestly brother for that,” she said pleasantly, nodding towards the knots. “He specializes in exorcisms. Often says you know his name.”

“I probably do,” he muttered.

Sam appeared behind Alexis, wearing a thin undershirt that clung to his toned body, and he ran his hands up and down her arms. When she looked up at him smilingly, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. “Gabriel will be here soon, I just prayed for him,” the tall Winchester said softly. “You ready for this, princess?”

Lucifer often wondered what it was with referring to the psychic as “princess”. Perhaps it was the way she seemed to command everyone. He’d have to ask. Preferably when he can move.

“Well, our guest of honor is in place, so I would say so. You have his cuffs?”

Sam held up the soft leather cuffs with Enochian sigils inscribed on the sides. “Check. And the brownies and whipped cream are on standby.”

“Excellent,” Alexis purred.

“Are you two into bondage?” Lucifer asked bluntly, quite honestly.

The psychic and the Boy King nodded. “She prefers to be the one tied down,” Sam admitted, while she blushed. “Considering how much she _moves,_ though, I’m not surprised.”

“Oh, come on, you weren’t complaining when my hands were cuffed behind your neck as I rode you,” Alexis teased.

Lucifer’s cock (unfortunately) decided to take interest.

“Hellooooooooooo, Sammy and Ally!” Gabriel said, sucking on a cotton candy lollipop obnoxiously. “Oh, hey, Luci! Don’t you look like a Thanksgiving turkey!”

Lucifer growled and struggled, giving up when he was reminded (yet again) that Alexis was a woman who knew her shit.

“Now, be nice, Gabe,” Sam said as Alexis telekinetically removed the lollipop from his mouth. “We have to deal with your punishment before we can play, you know that.”

“Is he playing?”

“As an observer,” Alexis said, wrapping the lollipop up so Gabriel could return to it later.

Sam pushed Gabriel back onto the bed, and the Messenger fell with a thump. Alexis joined Gabriel on the bed and began tugging off his shirt. “No snapping your clothes away,” she ordered, and Gabriel, to Lucifer’s surprise, complied with a meek “Yes, ma’am.”

Within minutes, Gabriel was naked and laying on the bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and his legs spread wide, exposing him to the room.

Lucifer’s boxers were awfully tight now.

Alexis was still wearing all of her clothes (what little she was wearing), but Sam had shed his shirt and was in low ride jeans.

“What should we do first, babe?” Alexis asked, looking up at her tall boyfriend.

“Hmm. . . let’s not touch him for a while, make him beg for us,” Sam suggested. “Sound good?”

“Sounds excellent,” Alexis purred.

The kiss that they shared, Lucifer tried to look away, but he couldn’t. The delicate straps of Alexis’s tank top fell down her shoulders as she tugged him closer by his belt loops. The kiss was open mouthed and almost filthy as Sam held her head to his with one hand and grabbed her rear with the other large hand.

Gabriel whimpered softly as Alexis’s fingers nimbly moved to the front of Sam’s jeans and began to undo the button and zipper as Sam peeled off her tank top, revealing warm white breasts capped with soft pink nipples.

“Eager, are we?” Alexis teased as Sam ducked down to take one of the nipples into his mouth, eliciting a filthy cry of pleasure from the female. Lucifer barely managed to keep his focus on the Enochian sigils tattooed on her ribs, but the white rose tattoo that wound it’s way up the rest of her side distracted him.

Especially when there was an attractive head of dark brown hair sucking on a sensitive part of the female body that was also attractive.

“You know I enjoy the responses you give,” Sam teased as she pushed his jeans down, freeing his cock.

Even though Lucifer had _lived_ inside this body, it was still a shock to see exactly how hung Sam Winchester was.

Alexis dropped to her knees, stroking him easily. “Just like I love the way you react when I do this,” she replied, gently kissing the head and licking away the bead of precum before swallowing him down to the root.

Gabriel groaned and bucked his hips uselessly while Lucifer’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Sam was by no means “small”, while that was the exact definition of the psychic on her knees, gazing up at Sam while she sucked. The man moaned and tilted his head back, his hand stroking her hair.

“Oh, God yes, baby,” he whispered softly as she nosed the chestnut curls.

Lucifer’s eyes met Gabriel’s, and the whiskey colored eyes that were usually expressive were now holding one emotion: lust. Lucifer wondered if the same expression was in his own eyes, and he returned to Alexis still sucking Sam’s cock, the latter whispering praised expletives to the young girl and to Father.

Alexis eventually drew back from air, the tip resting against swollen red lips, and Sam lifted her to kiss her deeply. This kiss was slower, sweeter somehow, but still full of fiery passion and fierce desire.

Gabriel moaned and Sam tilted his head back to allow Alexis to nip and kiss her way along his jaw and neck. “No, Gabriel, remember, you have to beg for it,” he said, gasping as sharp white teeth dug into the tendon connecting his shoulder and neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

The Devil could now see how Sam Winchester always ended up with at least one giant hickey on him, and why Alexis often chose to wear long pants, even when everyone else (except Dean) opted for shorts. He could see dark purple bruises the shape of the younger Winchester’s fingers adorning the back of the young girl’s strong thighs (at least, HE thought they were strong. They looked strong) peeking out from underneath the black shorts.

By now, Gabriel was moaning loudly, thrashing in his bonds, his cock ruby red and leaking all over his stomach.

Alexis removed her mouth from Sam’s neck as he set her down and tugged her shorts and black panties off before attacking her neck. The surprised gasp turned into a long dirty moan that went straight to Lucifer’s cock.

His pants REALLY were too tight now, and he let out a strangled moan.

He saw Alexis smirk as she held Sam’s head to her neck, combing her fingers through his hair. “Baby, I need you,” she whispered softly.

“I know, baby,” he whispered back, and she arched into his chest at his words. “Tell me what you need.”

“Fuck, Sam,” she swore, hooking a leg around his waist as he licked at the dark red spot forming on her neck.

“Already?” he teased, slipping two fingers inside of her as she keened.

Gabriel gave a broken cry of Sam’s name, bucking his hips hard into the air.

“What do you want Sam to do, Gabe, you have to be specific,” Alexis moaned, rolling her hips into Sam’s fingers.

“Anything, from either of you!”

Lucifer was unsure if he’s ever heard his brother sound quite so desperate.

Sam hummed against her throat as Alexis bucked her hips into his hand.

“Do you want to watch Sam take me while I suck that sweet cock?” Alexis asked and both angels in the room moaned.

“Yes, please,” Gabriel moaned.

“Oh, baby, you know how much I like that,” Sam whispered softly, still pumping his fingers into her.

“I know,” Alexis whispered back, leading them backwards over to the bed.

Lucifer then realized just how good of a strategist the psychic was. He was in perfect position to watch Gabriel get sucked while Alexis got fucked.

He was also in the perfect position to not be able to do a damn thing about the growing hard on in his jeans.

Alexis knelt on the bed and winked at the angel laid spread out underneath of her before swallowing him down to the hilt as Sam slowly entered her from behind, standing up.

Gabriel shouted in pleasure, and her hands flew up to stop his hips’ movement as Sam leaned over the psychic and drew him into a filthy kiss, sandwiching Alexis between them.

Suddenly, he felt his zipper go down and his cock get free, and he looked over at the psychic.

He hissed as the cool air made contact with his warm prick, the member slapping against his clad stomach proudly, and he heard the human huff a laugh. “Yeah, she’s great with multi-tasking, it’s one of the reasons we love playing with her. It’s even better when you’re the only person she’s focused on,” Sam explained, moaning as Gabriel nibbled and licked along Sam’s shoulders.

“Strawberry, Sammy? You shouldn’t have,” Gabriel teased playfully before throwing his head back with a moan as Alexis made a filthy sucking noise with her lips. “Fatherdammit, Alexis, that feels good.”

Lucifer watched the show, glad that his pants no longer felt like that they were going to fly off, and he enjoyed the way their bodies gleamed with sweat, the way Gabriel uttered filthy blasphemies, the sounds of Alexis sucking on the angel’s member, the sight of Sam’s muscles tensing as he hovered over them and pulsed in and out of the woman beneath of him.  He watched the way that Alexis’s body rolled with Sam’s even as she sucked on Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel’s back bowed beautifully off the bed, and Sam’s hands caressed both angel and psychic tenderly, possessively. He was certain that Alexis was using some of her telekinesis to drive both men insane.

Gabriel came first, and Lucifer watched in amazement as Alexis swallowed it all down as the Messenger poured it down her throat, shouting loudly.

“Mmm, sweeter than normal, Gabe, what’s the secret?” she teased after she cleaned him off and up.

“Angelic business, I make it super sweet just for you, Al,” Gabriel panted, grinning.

“Reward brownie,” Alexis teased, lifting a brownie to the Trickster’s lips as Sam kissed up and down her back. Gabriel ate it as he stared into lust filled eyes.

Alexis was next, and Lucifer was taken aback at how powerful it was. Enough to make her scream (he’s never heard her scream before, not even when she caught Cas and Dean using hers and Sam’s shower when she wanted a bath). Enough for her head to be thrown back onto Sam’s shoulder and her back arch. Sam’s arms encircled her chest and waist as she came, her body shaking beautifully.

“Damn, psychic, you’re beautiful in the throes of passion,” Gabriel whispered as Alexis came down and quieted.

“Hush,” she rasped before Sam came with a loud cry. He managed to stay upright afterwards (did that stream never end?) long enough to undo Gabriel’s cuffs before collapsing, sandwiching Alexis between them.

After a few minutes, Lucifer thought that they fell asleep, and he began to make a very distinct, concerted effort to escape his bonds.

No luck.

Soft feet padded over to him and he opened his tired eyes to the fully nude psychic and his mouth ran dry.

“Oh, Heylel, did you really think that I’d leave you without any release?” she whispered softly.

He whimpered.

“I know, dearheart. Now do you see why we like to share?” she asked, a soft hand (did she lotion it in the time that he was struggling?) caressing his member gently.

Christ, yes. Yes, he did. He nodded his head, unable to respond either verbally or psychically.

“Aroused,” she stated more than asked, wrapping her hand around his member and stroking firmly, but slowly. He tilted his head back and moaned. He vaguely heard Sam and Gabriel kissing over on the bed, and he moaned a bit louder.

“Do you want to know why I enjoy being in the position you are currently in? And why Sam and I like sharing so much?” she asked in his ear softly, using her free hand to caress his body.

He groaned his affirmative as she swiped her thumb across his slit.

“As a psychic, as you well know, I have to be in control at all times. Because of how often my heats occur. Because of the types of psychic abilities I possess. Because I know things I shouldn’t know. Because of my abilities, I have also been shunned by society”

Lucifer moaned, understanding.

“There’s a lot on my shoulders. One could even say it’s my cross to bear.” An amused smile danced across red lusty lips. “When Sam holds me down, when there’s rope or leather circling my wrists and I’m told to hold still, I don’t have to be in control. I don’t have to lead. Hell, I don’t even have to think. I know I’m going to be taken care of. I know that I’m safe. I know that no harm will come to me.” She smiled again, this time a warm and aroused smile. “It’s just me and Sam, two people chasing after orgasm. And sometimes, it’s more than one person. Sam and I do like sharing. A few nights ago, Balthazar shared our bed. It had been a rough day for me, if you remember.”

Oh, did Lucifer remember. There was a demon hunt, one connected to Alexis’s case, and it turned out to be a dead end, just a very low level demon who had no clue even of who she was. It took Sam forever to calm her down, and Lucifer remembered how defeated she looked when the anger had passed. He nodded his affirmative, moaning as the thumb passed over his slit again.

“Well, one of the best things about Sam and Balthazar working together sexually is that they know me very well. When we got back to the hotel, I was still very upset. Anger wise as well as wanting to cry. After we ate, Balty carried me over to the bed and snapped my clothes away while Sam got out my favorite cuffs.”

Lucifer moaned as a picture was painted in front of him.

“I struggled. I was totally not in the mood, or on board. Moon wasn’t happy that I gave Balty a black eye, but, she understood. But eventually, Balthazar got me to at least have my hands in front of me and allow Sam to put the cuffs on while he kissed my neck and shoulders reassuringly.”

“’Relax, princess,’ Sam had whispered, kissing away my frustrated tears. ‘You’re safe. We’ll take care of you.’ I kept struggling, but even without angelic or demonic strength, Sam was stronger than me. Especially because I was tired of fighting. I was exhausted.”

Lucifer growled softly as her other hand began to massage his balls, seeing a clothed Balthazar holding a naked, bound Alexis to his chest while a clothed Sam kissed her cheek and stroked her hair in his mind. He could see the tired lines on Alexis’s face, the concerned ones on the angel’s and the Vessel’s faces. There was also a mutual understanding that seemed to be highly arousing, and he thrusted his hips up slightly.

“Oh, no, Heylel, keep still,” Alexis whispered with a smile. “I gradually began to relax and it wasn’t long before both of them were taking care of me. Balthazar had a five o’clock shadow that scratched tenderly at my flesh, which contrasted wonderfully with Sam’s shaved chin. As I relaxed, I gave myself over to what they were offering.”

 _Release,_ Lucifer thought suddenly, chasing his own, and he felt Alexis smile back.

“Exactly, release. A chance to relax, to realize that I’m okay, that tomorrow is another day. And when I was able to do that. . .” Wonder lit her voice. “I felt better. I felt grounded. You noticed how I walked around funny the next morning? How Sam had to hold me up against him in bed while we talked? How I barely seemed to take notice of everything?”

Yes, Lucifer did notice. He noticed how the tired, weary lines of a hunt gone wrong had disappeared from her face, how weak but happy she seemed. How Sam’s face had taken on a different note of concern as he coaxed her to eat just one more bite of toast, then she could sleep, he promised. He remembered turning back in the Impala as Moon drove, watching Sam hold his princess close as she slept, tucked into his lap like a priceless treasure, and giving a small smile of happiness, squeezing Moon’s hand.

“It was because of that night. Both of them made sure to make me feel loved and appreciated and desired. Sam does that, and he does that every single day. But when I have a mood like that? He needs help. Gabriel and Balthazar are more than willing to help when it comes to that. Not to mention you learn new things from each other.”

Lucifer was close, a myriad of images flashing by in his mind, and he started seeing him and Blue sharing their bed with Balthazar, occasionally Gabriel, and (to his astonishment) Sam.

“We- that is to say, Sam, Dean, and myself- won’t be able to hide from Death forever. We won’t always be able to cheat. Our luck will run out. We will die and be buried six feet under, never to surface. We know we live dangerous lives. When you think about it, you angels do too. Graces can be removed. A wayward angel blade. A Leviathan infestation. Betrayal. We need to get love wherever we can get it. Sex with our kindred spirits is best, of course, but heat sex is important bonding too. That’s why Blue wants you to be able to at least share with Balthazar. He helped her through her first heat, as well as raised her with Gabe. He’s just as important to her as you are.”

Lucifer whimpered, conveying he understood now, and that he just wanted to cum, dammit.

Alexis chuckled and he jerked his head up, meeting amused, aroused green gold eyes. The light danced in them. “I think you understand now,” she agreed. “My question to you right now, though, is this- do you want to cum down my throat, or on my face.”

Jesus Tap Dancing Christ, she was actually expecting an answer?! The Devil’s cock was throbbing and he whimpered even louder. He couldn’t think, he was too close.

She squeezed the base of his cock, and he managed to rasp out “throat, please, Alexis, just let me-“

“Okay, Heylel, shhh,” she whispered. Seconds later, her warm mouth enveloped him and he came down her throat, crying out loudly. He slumped against his bonds, closing his eyes

The next thing he knew, he was naked, and on a bed, with bodies pressing in on him. He opened his eyes and met dark hazel ones.

Sam Winchester smiled and placed a finger to his lips, pointing down.

He looked down and saw Alexi smooshed between them, breathing quietly as she held onto her soulmate, her legs tangling with his.

“She’s so beautiful when she sleeps,” Gabriel sighed sleepily, and Lucifer turned over to face his brother, who was beaming. “I knew she’d be able to help you.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and playfully shoved at his brother. “She made a lot of good points,” he murmured.

Gabriel snuggled up to him, and Lucifer shifted so he was on his back. Gabriel rested his head on Luci’s chest, and he wrapped an arm around his sweet loving brother, offering Sam and Alexis their own space in a sense.

To Lucifer’s surprise, Sam did the same thing, and Alexis shifted and yawned to reclaim her place on his chest, nuzzling into him.

Vessel and Angel’s fingers brushed, and soon, they were holding hands.

Lucifer learned a few things that night, and he thought about them before he drifted off, hearing the soft breathing of his companions. Gabriel drooled lightly on his chest, Alexis was now sprawled over two bodies, and Sam was still holding his hand. 

One, being tied down and made to watch live porn was kind of fun.

Two, he’s never felt more relaxed or cared for in his life.

Three, sharing is fun, when done with the right people.

Four, the way to calm the resident psychic down was to make her feel loved.

Five, that same method might just work for him.

Six, he owed his beloved an apology. And some mindblowing sex.

Seven, he needed to discuss seeing Balthazar in the near future. Perhaps some one on one time with the other angel would help him in the threesome activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me love and prompts at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
